


How Sora's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame Should Have Ended

by Psyga315



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are two kinds of evil people in this world. Those who do evil stuff and those who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it."</p><p>Sora takes this mantra to heart when he sees Frollo about to kill the baby Quasimodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sora's Adventures of the Hunchback of Notre Dame Should Have Ended

Sora watched as Frollo took the baby from the gypsy’s corpse, then proceeded over to the well. Now, if Sora was in those “Adventures Of” videos, he would do jack and shit.

But this Sora is the same Sora who murdered eight of the thirteen members of Organization XIII, not to mention several other Disney villains. This is also the same Sora who fights for what is right and protects everyone.

With that resolve in mind, Sora summoned his Keyblade and attacked Frollo with it until he faded away because his heart was filled with darkness. He saved the baby.


End file.
